


Wszystkie łosie mają w nosie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil po przewrocie pałacowym, dokonanym przez Legolasa i Tauriel, dużo pije i żali się łosiowi bojowemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie łosie mają w nosie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adios, kryształeczki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135453) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> Fanfik (ciąg dalszy, napisany za wiedzą Autorki) do fanfika Filigranki. Przeczytanie go (a przynajmniej pierwszego i trzynastego rozdziału) jest niezbędne do zrozumienia, co się u mnie właściwie wyprawia i dlaczego.  
> Tak, wiem, w filmie to jeleń olbrzymi, ale ja wolę łosia, ok? Lubię łosie.

Thranduil po powrocie do pałacu miał dwa powody do radości. Pierwszym były regularne dostawy krasnoludzkiej gorzałki z Ereboru. Drugim był łoś bojowy. Thranduil nazwał go Feanor – był to któryś z kolei Feanor w jego posiadaniu – i usiłował wytresować, z marnym skutkiem zresztą. Bydlę było dość apatyczne, nie lubiło daleko chodzić i słabo nadawało się na wierzchowca. Znacznie lepiej sprawdzało się jako słuchacz królewskich wynurzeń.  
\- Widzisz, Feanorku, na co mi przyszło? – Thranduil pociągnął solidny łyk gorzałki prosto z flaszki. –Te niewdzięczne bachory zrobiły ze mnie figuranta. Ciągle tytułują mnie królem, ale znaczę tyle, co październa kukła. I bądź tu dobry dla innych. Przecież to ja dałem Tauriel tę robotę, nie słuchałem, gdy mówili, że babom ufać nie można i że rude to wredne, nie uległem stereotypom i co z tego mam? Nie dość, że sama się zbuntowała, to jeszcze mojego syna przekabaciła, chociaż to co prawda nie mogło być trudne. Już dawno zauważyłem, że on się źle zapowiada, nie myślałem tylko, że aż do tego dojdzie. Gdzie popełniłem błąd? Miał co jeść, zabawki mu kupowałem, nigdy nie podniosłem na niego ręki. Nieraz miałem ochotę przełożyć go przez kolano, ale jego nieboszczka matka zawsze mnie powstrzymywała. Może jakbym smarkaczowi raz i drugi sprawił lanie, byłby lepiej wychowany? Przegapiłem okazję, a teraz już za późno. Teraz już go nie walnę, bo by mi oddał. Żadnego szacunku nie ma dla ojca. Po tylu latach rządów kazał mi siedzieć cicho. Mam teraz przystawiać pieczęcie i zatwierdzać ich głupie decyzje.  
Łoś ospale uniósł łeb i spojrzał na formalnie-ciągle-króla. Thranduil uznał to za oznakę niedowierzania.  
\- Oczywiście, że to będą głupie decyzje – znów napił się gorzałki i zagryzł kiszonym ogórkiem. – Mieli czelność mi powiedzieć, że jestem zaślepiony, tylko że oni sami ani nie widzą jasno, ani nie myślą mózgiem. Tauriel może sobie gadać o działaniach dla dobra kraju, ile chce, ale mi oczu nie zamydli, widziałem, jak patrzyła na tego krasnoluda. Mój syn idiota najwyraźniej nie zauważył, ślepy, naiwny czy co tam jeszcze, nie wnikam, w każdym razie jednego jestem pewny – ta dwójka nie jest w stanie ogarnąć własnego życia uczuciowego, i oni chcą mnie wziąć pod kuratelę, jakbym był niespełna rozumu? No dobrze, może popełniałem błędy i nie ze wszystkim sobie radziłem – powiedział samokrytycznie Thranduil, bo łoś wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk – ale oni też sobie nie poradzą. Weźmy sam ich spisek. Mieli doskonałą okazję, żeby załatwić sprawę raz na zawsze i bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, i ją zmarnowali. No pomyśl tylko, Feanorku. Jest bitwa, wszędzie pełno ostrego żelastwa, strzały świszczą. Chcesz się pozbyć kogoś, kto stoi ci na drodze do tronu. Cóż prostszego, niż wpakować mu orkowy grot w gardło tak, żeby to wyglądało na przypadek? Przeniósłbym się do Mandosa na piwo, Legolas zasiadłby na tronie, Tauriel usiadłaby mu na kolanach czy gdzie by chciała, i nikt by nie drążył sprawy, zwycięzców się przecież nie sądzi. Ale nie. Moralności im się zachciało, honoru i humanitarnych rozwiązań, niby dla dobra królestwa. Pozwolili mi wrócić do pałacu. Już myślałem, że może coś mi się po drodze przytrafi, ale nie, niczego nie próbowali. To mają być polityczni gracze? To są sentymentalni durnie. Na co oni liczą, że się zapiję na śmierć? He he, co jak co, ale wątrobę to ja mam ciągle zdrową, co najmniej na tysiąc lat wystarczy, a może i do końca świata. Tym sposobem się mnie nie pozbędą.  
Thranduil wyprostował się dumnie, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał się oprzeć o ścianę. Odetchnął głęboko, napił się okowity, zjadł całego ogórka i kontynuował przemowę.  
\- Ciekaw jestem, co oni właściwie chcą osiągnąć i z kim? Całe życie spędzili w puszczy, muszą przecież widzieć, że kompetentnych poddanych to w naszym królestwie nie ma, i niby z kim oni chcą prowadzić tę ich wymarzoną aktywną politykę? Oni naprawdę liczą, że zmienią wielowiekowe przyzwyczajenia? Że lud się nagle przedsiębiorczy zrobi? Ani się obejrzą, rewolucyjny zapał się skończy i zacznie się dawna ospałość, a na to nic nie poradzą. Czy im się wydaje, że ja nie marzyłem o chwale? Marzyłem, tylko nic z tego nie wyszło, bo nie mogło, nie tu. No weźmy ostatnią bitwę. Przecież samo to, że armia dotarła na miejsce trzeźwa, to cud, a to, że cała nie wyginęła, to drugi cud. Wcale mi się zresztą nie chciało ruszać, ale myślę sobie, znajdę te durne dzieciaki, zabiorę do domu, może przy okazji jakieś kryształki przywiozę, a potem, cóż, nie było wyjścia, musiałem tych patałachów poprowadzić do boju, nie wypadało inaczej, ale tylko czekałem na pretekst, żeby sie wycofać. Przecież taka bitwa z orkami to nie na moje nerwy.  
Pociągnął z flaszki, kaszlnął, rozczulił się i uwiesił na szyi łosia.  
\- Jak ja zobaczyłem to pobojowisko, to mi się zaraz najgorsze koszmary przypomniały. Przecież ja mam jeszcze z ostatniej wojny z Sauronem normalną nerwicę frontową i ten, no, zespół stresu pourazowego! Potrzebuję spokoju, a nie tego, żeby mi niewdzięczne bachory jeszcze zmartwień dokładały. Przydałaby mi się jakaś terapia, ale czym tu się leczyć w Śródziemiu? Dzieciaki bajdurzą o zmianach na świecie i postępie, ale gdzie oni tu niby postęp widzą? W farmacji na pewno go nie ma. Raz odkryli athelas i teraz wszystko by nim leczyli, od bąbli po konwulsje, ale na mnie nie działa, ja mogę co najwyżej gorzałką się leczyć. I tak jest wszędzie. Ludzie, niby nasi następcy, niby nadchodzi ich czas, a co oni wynaleźli? Nic, tylko elfów małpują. Ja nie wiem, co tu będzie, gdy nas zabraknie. Ugór, krzaki i wilkołaki, mówię ci. Chociaż w sumie jedno trzeba ludziom przyznać, potrafią zabijać smoki na śmierć, nie jak krasnoludy. Thorin tak przekombinował, że nawet mój syn by tak nie potrafił. Dureń, chciał gada wykończyć płynnym złotem. I jak niby w Śródziemiu ma być dobrze?  
Thranduil przyssał się do flaszki i wysączył ją do dna.  
\- Wiesz, Feanorku, czasami mam ochotę to wszystko rzucić i odpłynąć za morze. Te niewdzięczne bachory pewnie by tego chciały. Honorowe rozwiązanie, pozbyłyby się mnie, a rąk by sobie krwią brudzić nie musiały, ale nie ma mowy! Właśnie, że zostanę, żeby im zrobić na złość. Mówią, że taktyka oparta na czekaniu się nie sprawdza, ale jeszcze zobaczymy, kto kogo przetrzyma i czyje będzie na wierzchu. Ja się jeszcze odegram.  
Tu przerwał i może pod wpływem gorzałki, a może czego innego, wziął głęboki wdech i wrzasnął:  
\- Ja im jeszcze pokażę!


End file.
